


Pink

by princedoyeom



Category: 1The9 (Band), Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auras, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Oneshot, doyum can see auras, i still love tags, jinsung thinks he's sneaky, jinsung/doyum, jinyeom, smart jinsung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedoyeom/pseuds/princedoyeom
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Doyum knew he was different.Every person generates a distinct atmosphere surrounding them based on their emotions, commonly known as one’s ‘aura.’Ever since he was a child, Doyum could see them.Auras.--Or, Jung Jinsung has had this huge fat crush on his classmate for months now, and he’s pretty sure the other has no clue since Jinsung was so sure that he’s great as fuck at pretending he doesn’t give two shits about him.Guess again, Jinsung.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> so.... after a looooong ass writer's block i'm back uwu hello!!! it's been a long time since i've written one but hi this is me, i'm back at it again with writing self-indulgent fics for my 2002 liners!!! 
> 
> also i miss 1the9 so bad,,,, can they like,,,, breathe
> 
> anyway, if you don't like the ship, feel free to leave!

Ever since he was a child, Doyum knew he was different.

_“Hey, old man! Are you okay? You’re a little dark today, are you sick?”_

_"Why yes young boy, I am feeling a bit under the weather, how did you know?”_

Every person generates a distinct atmosphere surrounding them based on their emotions, commonly known as one’s ‘aura.’

_Your color’s different today!” _

Ever since he was a child, Doyum could see them.

_"My… color?” _

Auras.

* * *

_One… Two… Three… Four… Fi- Oh. He changed a bit fast today.”_ Doyum notes as soon as he enters the classroom for second period.

What does Doyum mean by that first sentence?

Well, he means the amount of seconds it took today for Jung Jinsung’s aura to turn from his normal calm blue to the ever tickled pink it gets when he sees Jeon Doyum. Some days the other takes eight to ten seconds, but today it only took him four and a half.

_“Did he know I was coming?” _Doyum thinks.

The other only spares him a glance before he returns his gaze out the window, his pink aura dissipating into his normal blue.

Doyum smiles to himself as he takes a seat on his chair, which is like three more to the other’s right. He has to give Jinsung some credit. Honestly, if Doyum wasn’t able to see auras, he would have no idea how the other felt. Aside from the occasional side glances full of longing, Jinsung was pretty good at hiding how he felt.

Doyum laughs lightly to himself before he takes his notebook out of his bag, all the while thinking, _“Too bad Jinsung.”_

* * *

“Jinsung, would you come up to the board and answer this question please.”

Halfway through the lecture, the teacher notices that Jinsung was more interested in looking outside the window than at him.

_“Purple, Professor Kim’s feeling a bit… haughty today, isn’t he?” _Doyum has always associated the color Purple with pride. The fact that his teacher’s aura is purple probably means that he thinks Jinsung won’t be able to answer him. Doyum looks over at Jinsung, and he finds himself smiling.

_“Still blue, this guy isn’t fazed at all.” _He sees Jinsung stand up without a word and walk to the board with no hesitation. He grabs a marker and it only takes him a couple of seconds in scribbling something on the board before he’s sliding back to his seat, still unbothered, still blue.

The whole class, Doyum included, stifles their laughs as they take in what Jinsung wrote. He answered the problem, yeah sure, but next to that was a big _try harder next time_ complete with a small smiley face.

The teacher flushes, obviously embarrassed, and Doyum notes that his aura bleeds into fiery red, anger.

“Jung Jinsung! Detention!”

* * *

Doyum loves to look at Jinsung whenever the other was playing basketball.

Okay, he loves to look **_not_** at Jinsung directly, but at his aura.

…Okay, maybe a little at Jinsung too, but can you blame him? The guy is tall, he’s handsome, he’s smart, he’s cool, he’s- okay, you guys get the point.

Anyway, yes, Doyum loves to look at Jinsung **_AND _**his aura whenever Jinsung was playing basketball.

Why?

Auras are essentially generated by one’s emotions and feelings. Whenever a person is doing something bad like lying, or even when a person isn’t feeling all too well, Doyum can see it through their aura, even if other people themselves don’t want anyone else to know about it. Just like before when he noticed the old man wasn’t feeling well, the aura turned dark and cloudy.

Jinsung, whenever he plays basketball, emits such an intense and pure clear orange aura. Now an intense aura isn’t hard to come by, but a pure clear one, now that isn’t something you see every day. It tells Doyum that Jinsung really loves playing basketball, and he’s very passionate about it. The first time Doyum saw it, the initial thought he had was, _“Pretty.” _

So yes, Doyum does love looking at Jinsung whenever he was playing basketball, and if he cheers Jinsung on whenever the other’s able to score a point, then that’s Doyum’s business and his business alone.

* * *

Doyum finds himself inside the library an hour or two later, cozying up in one of the bean bags available in the reading corner and reading this new book he just found, and is most probably going to check out. He takes a look around and notes a few studying students releasing calm blue auras before he smiles.

Doyum loves libraries, you see.

The library isn’t really a place where students frequent to, which means there are less auras there for Doyum to see. Yeah sure, there were the occasional curve balls like random couples that think that the library was actually a motel and the random weird dude that asks other people super personal questions, but aside from that, the library really is one of the few places where Doyum could just… relax.

A good half hour passes by and Doyum could feel himself getting a bit drowsy. As he sits up and yawns, he takes a look at his watch.

**_1:45 pm. _**It read. Doyum shrugs before he bookmarks the page he was on, and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Doyum didn’t know how long he slept, but when he came to, there was a jacket over him.

“Whose…?”

He sits up and the jacket bunches around his middle. He looks at it closely but he still doesn’t recognize whose jacket it was. He takes a look around and sees that the sky outside the window has turned dark orange to blue, clearly the sun was almost done setting, and that there weren’t any students left studying.

“Shit, how long was I sleeping?” He says as he takes a look at his watch.

** _6:23 pm. _ **

“Shit!” He exclaims. Classes are long over, and Doyum sprints out of the library, book on the side forgotten but unknown jacket tucked safely in his bag.

* * *

Doyum arrives home a little past seven, and sees his mother cleaning up the table.

“Oh hey honey, how was school?” She says. Doyum shrugs as he leans in to kiss his mother cheek.

“Same old school. I wasn’t able to attend afternoon classes, kind of overslept.” He admits. His mother looks at him sternly.

“Sweetie, just because you’re good at school doesn’t give you the right to skip classes alright?” She says. Doyum smiles after saying a small, “yes mum” before he goes up the stairs and into his room. Once inside, he takes the jacket out of his bag and looks at it. Upon closer inspection, he notices the faded letters J. J. on the jacket’s tag.

Doyum furrows his eyebrows.

J. J.?

It takes Doyum a few seconds before he flushes red and realizes whose jacket it is.

_…Jung Jinsung?_

* * *

“This jacket… is it yours?”

As soon as Doyum reaches the classroom for second periodthe next morning, he walks straight to Jinsung’s seat and asks him that question, raising up the said piece of garment in the air. He sees Jinsung’s eyes widen, his mouth comically falls open and his aura flares up to dark pink before he abruptly stands, grabs Doyum by the arm and drags him out of the room.

They end up inside the library, as it was only a little ways off from their classroom, both out of breath. Thank God there weren’t any students around since it was so early in the morning. “Hey! What was that for?!” Doyum shouts as Jinsung lets him go.

“Sorry, I panicked.” Jinsung says nonchalantly.

“No kidding. It was a simple yes or no question.” Doyum answers. He notices that the other’s aura has now turned into a soft pink, with a hint of yellow mixed with a little blue.

“I uh, yeah. It is.” Jinsung says. Doyum looks at him confused.

“What?”

“The uh, jacket. It’s mine.”

Doyum stares at him and wills himself not to smile. _I knew it!_ With every passing second, he could see the other’s pink aura slowly turn darker, obviously getting more embarrassed at Doyum’s lack of response, and his face flush red as well.

“You looked cold.” Jinsung adds. Doyum stifles a laugh.

“Alright, I get it. Here. Thanks.” He says as he hands the jacket over to Jinsung. The other’s aura calms down, reverting back to its old mixture of baby pink, yellow and blue. They stand there for a while, until Jinsung starts to walk out the door.

“So it wasn’t because you liked me or anything?” He asks. Jinsung abruptly turns around and his aura spikes up again.

“W-what?! Who gave you that idea?” He half asks, half shouts. Doyum laughs.

“I can see it.” He says. Jinsung’s face turns into one of confusion.

“What? Am I that obvious?” He asks. Doyum smiles as he walks over to him. He taps his cheek a few times.

“No, you aren’t. You’re actually really good at hiding it, but unfortunately, your colors gave you away.” He answers.

“W-What? What do you mean my colors gave me away, what?”

Doyum just walks away, leaving behind a still confused Jinsung. He waves a goodbye as he takes one last look back at Jinsung.

“Also, yes, I was feeling a bit cold yesterday, thanks again for lending me your jacket!” 

* * *

It’s been three whole days since Doyum gave Jinsung that hint about him being able to see other people’s auras, and still no sign of the other male figuring out what it meant.

It wasn’t until the fourth day that Jinsung approaches him at lunch.

“Hey, can we talk for a bit, later after school?” He asks. Doyum looks at him warily before he nods.

“Great, I’ll see you at the library then.”

* * *

Doyum walks into the library and he sees Jinsung there on one of the bean bags, completely immersed in reading a book. He was refreshing to look at, Doyum notes, all calm and all blue as opposed to the different colored auras his classmates give every day.

Doyum just takes a minute to take in the other’s aura before he slowly walks over.

Once Jinsung hears his footsteps, he straightens up and nods at Doyum in greeting, swirls of pink already mixing in with his calm blue.

“Hey.” Doyum greets him as he takes a seat on the bean bag opposite Jinsung’s. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Jinsung was silent for a while until he lets out a deep breath. His aura turns a bit green.

_He’s nervous. _Doyum thinks.

“Last time you told me... that my colors gave me away.” He started. Doyum merely nods and Jinsung takes another deep breath.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but you can see… people’s colors?” He asks. Doyum straightforwardly answers.

“Yeah, I can.” He says.

“Okay, so like… what people are feeling, you can see them and translate them into colors?” Jinsung asks again. At this, Doyum laughs a bit.

“What you said was a bit technical, but no, I don’t translate it at all. People give off the colors themselves based on their emotions, I only see them.” He explains.

“So kind of like… auras?”

Doyum smiles.

“Exactly like auras.”

* * *

They spend an hour or two just talking about Doyum’s ability, how he got it, when he got it, did his parents have it too, how did he associate the colors to the different emotions, and honestly every other topic that Jinsung could think of. It delighted Doyum seeing Jinsung so genuinely fascinated and not freaked out.

“So, you told me you knew I liked you, how? What color did I give off?” Jinsung asks.

“Pink.”

Jinsung’s face flushes. “Really? Like a bright neon pink or?” He asks. Doyum laughs as he imagines Jinsung with neon pink lights flashing above his head.

“No, no, just a regular baby pink. It’s cute actually, it makes you look soft.” Doyum says, and he blushes as he registers what he just said. _Did I just call him cute?! _

Jinsung laughs. “Do you have a favorite aura? As in, when you see it, you just… wow?”

Doyum blushes more, his mind flashing back to Jinsung whenever he’s playing basketball, and he clears his throat as he looks at anywhere else but the other.

“Uh… I do actually.” He says. Doyum looks at Jinsung to see him looking back at him, expectantly.

“Come on, whose is it then?”

Doyum’s blush travels to his neck as he once again clears his throat before he speaks.

“Uh… yours actually, whenever you play basketball, you give out such a pure and intense clear orange color… like fiery glass.” Doyum looks to the side, embarrassed. “It’s… beautiful.”

Jinsung doesn’t speak for a few seconds, and Doyum sees his aura flare into a dark scarlet before it calms into that soft baby pink.

“Hey Doyum, can you see your own aura?”

Doyum looks to the side of the library, where both his and Jinsung’s faces and auras were both being reflected by the large mirror.

“Yeah, I can. Why do you ask?”

“What color am I now?”

Doyum didn’t need to look at him.

“Pink.”

Jinsung grabs his hand.

“And what color are you now?”

Doyum looks at their hands then his reflection across the mirror. He shakes his head with a laugh before he closes his eyes and smiles.

“…Pink.”

**Author's Note:**

> colors:  
pink - (soft) affection, (dark) embarassment  
blue - calmness  
purple - pride  
red - anger  
orange - competitiveness, passion  
yellow - happiness  
green - nervousness  
the ending's a bit,,, meh but oh well,,, i liked how it ended aha sorry if u dont! uwu
> 
> if you're reading this far then thank you!! leave me anything below, a comment a critique, i appreciate everything!!


End file.
